


Where You Stand

by Batesk7551



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at porn, Barry keeping stuff to himself, Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, angst (I think)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batesk7551/pseuds/Batesk7551
Summary: "It's banter, not flirting," Barry tries to correct her. "We were just . . . "And here Barry stops himself, because really, that sentence wasn't going anywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

Iris takes her seat across from Barry, smiling, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. 

She's beautiful, as always, dressed in a red shirt that compliments her skin and a navy jacket to match the chilly winter air outside. He meets her eyes and smiles back warmly, glad to see her after a busy week of work both at the station and as the Flash.

"Hey, Barry!" She says, lifting her cup up to her lips, hands slightly covered by her sleeves.

"Iris, hi! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Barry beams.

"Well, it hasn't been that long since I've seen you." She says, eyebrows raised playfully. "Your weekly flirt session with Captain Cold was caught on camera; it's been the buzz at work."

It takes Barry a moment before it clicks - she’s talking about the heist Len and the Rogues pulled off yesterday at the jewelry exhibit Central City hosted. The Rogues had made off with six of the most expensive pieces on display.

Groaning, Barry drops his head to the table, then rethinks as he realizes it's probably not that clean. "It wasn't a flirt session!"

Iris scoffs incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You were totally flirting!"

"It's banter, not flirting," Barry tries to correct her. "We were just . . . "

And here Barry stops himself, because really, that sentence wasn't going anywhere.

"Banter? Barry, you guys were throwing puns back and forth like your life depended on it. Actually, I'm pretty sure Len even tried to compare your eyes to the diamonds in the necklace he was stealing  _ in _ one of those puns."

Barry's smile tightens as he remembers the smirk on Len’s face as he delivered his final dramatic line and whisked away with the rest of his crew. "Yeah, I guess."

Iris straightens, raises an eyebrow,  and looks at him searchingly. "What? What did I say?"

He blinks. "What? Nothing."

"Um, yeah, something!" Iris reaches out. "Come on, Barry, I just said something that upset you, I can read it on your face!"

She pauses a moment to let him speak on his own, waiting for him to tell her what's made his eyes lose their shine. When he doesn't answer, she presses for more - like 

nosey little sister she is. "Come on! Was it the puns? Or, oh! Do you not want me talking about you and Len flirting on the job? Or - "

She cuts herself off, face  falling a little, "Is it just that you don't want to talk about it with me?"

Barry doesn't let her get any further than that, rushing to reassure her. "No, no! Iris, you know you're my best friend, I share everything with you! And we've spoken about my relationship with Len before. This has nothing to do with that."

She leans forward, cup now half empty and abandoned on the table in favor of leaning forward with her chin held up by a fist as she leans forward on the table. "Then what's wrong Barry?"

He curses that she knows him so well; how could anyone possibly decipher something was wrong from an expression that lasted two seconds? But now he has to come clean, if only to keep Iris from thinking the problem was worse than it truly was. 

"It's just - " Barry bites his lip. "Look, don't get me wrong, I love Len with all my heart. This past six months has been the best - and I love interacting as Flash and Cold. You know, the banter and the challenge and the adrenaline rush of it all. But, I don't know." He looks off to the side and shrugs. "I just wish sometimes that Len wouldn't still be stealing things and pulling heists and stuff. I mean, that's the whole reason we haven't - well,  _ I _ haven't - told Joe. He'd freak if he knew about Len, especially since he’s still a Rogue.”

Iris looks at him like he’s dumb. “Just ask him to stop.”

Barry starts shaking his head before she even finished her sentence. “Iris, I got into this relationship knowing that Len was a criminal. I accepted that and I already told Len that I’d never ask him to change, just like he promised me the same thing. It’s not fair for me to just ignore that promise now.”

“No, I guess not. But still, if it’s upsetting you . . . “

Barry shrugs again. “Nah, it’s okay, Iris. It’s not that big a deal.”

“Maybe you should just talk to him about it. There’s got to be some kind of compromise you guys can reach?”

But that’s the problem; they’d already agreed to a compromise. This  _ was _ the compromise, their little back and forth teasing during heists, Len not hurting innocents, and not fighting to actually injure anyone. They could, Barry supposes, have another discussion over it, but he already knows exactly how that discussion would end. Len would be firm on his desire to continue his heists, would maybe even be mad if Barry asked him to stop. It was part of who Len was. He liked the adrenaline rush, the challenge, the weeks of planning that Barry wasn’t allowed to interfere with. By asking Len to stop, Barry would be asking him  to give up doing one of the things he loved the most. And the thing was, Barry knew - he  _ knew _ \- that if he asked Len to give up his criminal ways, Len wouldn’t do it. Between Barry and the heists - well. Barry knew where he stood.

He turned his attention back to Iris, putting on his best smile and refusing to burden her with his problems any more than he already had. “Yeah. Maybe. I’ll try to talk to him. Seriously, though, enough about my week. You still haven’t told me about yours! How’s Eddie?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters and not for profit! I'm just borrowing them for some fun.  
> Also, not beta'd, and this really only got a cursory look through because I just wrote it and I'm too lazy to comb through more deeply rn. If there are any mistakes, just let me know!

“Oh f-fuck, fuck! Len!” Barry gasps, lips red and kiss-swollen. 

Len trails cold fingers down the skin of Barry’s throat, the chill a relief against the heated flush spreading down from Barry’s red cheeks. He presses down, just barely, on Barry’s soft, vulnerable skin, and Barry’s chest heaves beautifully in response. 

There’s a roar in Barry’s ears, pulsing in time to his rapid heartbeat. Len is everywhere around him, in his skin, in his mouth, in the lightning traveling up and down Barry’s spine. 

“Please, please,” he whines, too lost in sensation to be embarrassed, even when Len’s mouth twists up in that one-sided smirk of his, devilish and cocksure.

“Now, Barry,” he drawls, “Patience is a virtue.”

He’s kneeling between Barry’s legs, both of which are splayed open and slightly bent, framing Len from where he’s sitting. They’re both shirtless, both still wearing pants. The dim lighting casts shadows all over the room. Barry feels a bolt of heat race go down to his cock; Len is beautiful with that light reflecting in his eyes.

Barry lifts a hand to tug on the edge of Len’s pants, but gets his hands slapped away for his troubles. Len takes both hands hostage and leans over Barry to keep them anchored to the pillow with one of his own hands. The free one trails further down Barry’s abdomen and brushes just over the bulge in Barry’s pants.

The younger man’s hips bolt up at the light contact while he whines. “Please, I’m - “

“Yes, Red?” Cold mouths a wet kiss just underneath Barry’s jaw, worrying at the skin with short nips and then soothing the sting with the heat of his mouth.

“It’s so hot, Len,” Barry whimpers, “I’m too hot, I need -”

Len gently holds Barry’s chin, tilting it up to see the feverish glaze over Barry’s eyes, which follow his actions with every move. “I know,” Cold says sympathetically, “I know, Scarlett.”

He sucks at the skin of Barry’s neck, this time pulling away with a soft smack. “I know what you need.” He unbuttons Barry’s jeans, hooking his fingers under the waistband pulling down roughly. Again, Barry’s hips buck up.

This time, Len grinds down to meet them, rubbing their cocks together through only two layers of fabric. It hurts slightly, the rough material of Len’s pants pushing into Barry’s cock, hard enough that Barry moves up the bed an inch.

Barry can’t control the split-second vibration that trembles through his body. Len is still grinning salaciously above him, pleased with his work splayed out before him, trembling under his touch. Barry can’t splay his thighs out any wider now that his jeans are restricting his movement,  though it’s clear he wants to. There are still red marks littering Barry’s collar, thin sensitive skin above pretty bones that shift under his skin. The picture is almost perfect, except that it’s a shame to have Barry’s mouth so open and gasping with absolutely nothing to fill the gap between his lips.

Cold slips in two fingers, moving them in and out of Barry’s mouth softly. “Suck,” he commands the younger, who complies with eagerness, cheeks hollowing out and eyes slipping shut like it’s an instinct. “So good, Barry, you’re so pretty for me like this. I love seeing you as red as your suit, begging for it, sucking on my fingers like you want my dick to be in their place.”

Barry nods, eyes still closed and cheeks still hollowed. He moans in agreement, vibrations shivering up and down his body.

It still surprised Len how reactive Barry was, how sensitive he could be - and how he liked this kind of teasing, on-the-edge sex. Len liked to hear Barry moan, and Barry liked to hear about just how much Len enjoyed it, enjoyed him.

But Len is just about done with teasing; there’s still more he wants to do to Barry tonight, like grab the hero’s hips and rough-fuck him until Barry is laying scratches into his back, vibrating around him, losing all patience and taking control of Len and of their pace and of their orgasms.

* * *

 

The lights are off. The only light comes from the crack in the curtains in one of Len’s safehouses. Barry’s dozing, tired and happy, body pleasantly sore - not for long, but for now. There’s an ache at his back, bruises and bite-marks still marking his skin, though they are fading. He hums softly, an almost silent exhale through his nose, knowing that Len’s badges of proof will last longer than just tonight.

He snuggles into the skin underneath him - Len’s scarred chest, where Barry’s head is pillowed. Len’s hand runs softly through his hair, cradling the back of his head like Barry is precious to Len.

“Barry?” Len whispers.

Half-asleep, Barry musters an, “Mmmmm.”

“Go to sleep, Scarlett. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Len shifts under Barry, jostling him slightly as the thief lowers his head onto the pillow Len was just leaning against. 

The bed shifts again as Len’s weight is taken off. Barry feels a trickle of cold wash through the pleasant haze of warmth enveloping him. He cracks his eyes open, watches as Len gets dressed - black clothes, grabbing the parka. He shuts his eyes hurriedly as Len leans over to kiss his head affectionately.

“Sweet dreams, Scarlett.”

Barry doesn’t let a tear slip out until after the sound of Len’s bike fades away into the night. He mentally kicks at himself, a scold for being ridiculous, for being a  _ baby _ and  _ crying _ over nothing, for being sad when there’s no reason to be.

_ You need to stop overreacting to this _ , he coaches himself.  _ You need to stop feeling miserable over the best parts of your life. _

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I tried with the porn (which, I can't believe I wrote this). And with the angst. Let me know how I did? (Am I making Barry ooc with the drama of it? Like, do you feel like I wrote it to blow the issue out of proportion?) Feedback is love!


End file.
